


The Missing Arc

by AshleighR



Series: The Originals [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Haylijah, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleighR/pseuds/AshleighR
Summary: 5.13 - "When the Saints Go Marching In" extended & alternative ending.The same finale, but with one last twist that changes everything.





	The Missing Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Rough script format.

EXT. THE BENCH - NIGHT

Klaus Mikaelson meets his brother's eyes with both fear and love between them. He knows this will be for the last time. The night hangs silent as he and Elijah hold the White Oak Stakes to each other’s hearts. Had a night ever been so silent to a vampire?

 

ELIJAH

On three?

 

Klaus realizes he’s hesitated for far too long. He needs to do this before he loses the nerve. He nods.

 

ELIJAH (CONT'D)

One.

 

KLAUS & ELIJAH

Two.

 

KLAUS

Three.

 

Klaus shoves the stake into his brother’s heart with great merciful force. He steps back and shakes in disbelief that he was actually able to do it. His own heart aches for the realization that against all odds, an end has finally come.

 

Then, Klaus notices something else about his heart. The unused other half of the White Oak Stake rolls out of Elijah’s fingers and falls to the ground. The moment lands on Klaus.

 

KLAUS

Elijah, what have you done...

 

ELIJAH

I’m sorry.

 

With pain in his eyes and dust in his voice...

 

ELIJAH (CONT'D)

But Hope needs her father.

 

Elijah collapses to the ground and Klaus scatters to collect him in his arms.

 

KLAUS (CONT'D)

No, NO! You bloody idiot! I’m already

dying! The Hollow —

 

ELIJAH

— is with me.

 

Speechless, confused, gaping, Klaus shakes his head.

 

ELIJAH (CONT'D)

The siphoners. Good little witches,

they are. You didn’t even notice.

 

Klaus finally understands the silence. The lack of the Hollow’s whispers. He checks his wrists. The black veins have disappeared. His gaze wanders hesitantly to Elijah’s wrists, where he finds them, and the thick black veins begin to fade to gray.

 

KLAUS

I — Is this really how you’d have

our final moments be, Elijah? Tainted by

deception?

 

ELIJAH

My dear brother.

 

Elijah seems almost amused as tears threaten in Klaus’s eyes. This cannot be happening.

 

ELIJAH (CONT'D)

Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for

your redemption, and now that you’ve

earned it...it’s time for me to earn

mine. There’s no use in both of us

dying here tonight...and a young girl

need not become an orphan. Niklaus,

our chapter may be over, but your life

with Hope is only beginning. Do right

by her. Make sure she knows that she

is loved. And...and that I’m sorry.

 

The graying begins to creep up Elijah’s neck. Klaus' voice shivers.

 

KLAUS

Elijah.

 

ELIJAH

I love you, Niklaus. Always and

forever.

 

KLAUS

ELIJAH!

 

The pigmentation finally fades to gray in completion. For a moment, Elijah is but a statue. Klaus bows his head over his brother’s body.

 

KLAUS (CONT'D)

I love you, brother. Always and

forever. I promise. I won’t let

either of you down.

 

The wind picks up as if it knows. Elijah’s body dissolves to ash, and Klaus watches the dancing air carry the dust away. He closes his eyes, forcing the tears to escape and rush over his cheeks.

 

As drained as he is, Klaus still wants to scream, to go on a rampage and be as destructive as possible, but his brother’s words hold him back. He remembers that no good has ever come from letting his anger get the better of him, and all those who wanted him to choose another way. He remembers Camille, who taught him how to let go of all the pain and anger his thousand years of life had brought. Rebekah and Freya, his loyal and forgiving sisters. Even Hayley. Not everyone could see the best in him the way they did, but they always believed it could be found. And Caroline, who had every reason in the world to despise him, yet somehow never did.

 

A hand rests on Klaus' shoulder. Still crouched on the ground, he lifts his head and smiles weakly.

 

KLAUS (CONT'D)

( _whisper_ )

Caroline.

 

Caroline lowers herself to be level with him. She watches the last bit of dust drift off into the night before returning to Klaus. Their eyes meet, his never having left hers, and she gently wipes away the dampness on his face.

 

CAROLINE

I came back as soon as I found

out what the girls had done. I’m

so sorry. I can only imagine

how you must be feeling.

 

Although initially taken by the mere sight of her, his expression hardens upon a pessimistic thought. Klaus turns away.

 

KLAUS

Yes, without Elijah, there’s no

telling what an untamed Klaus

Mikaelson might do in a moment

of emotional distress. Surly

that’s why you’re here. To make

sure that I don’t go mad? Well

I thought about it. Meticulously.

 

CAROLINE

Elijah knew that you wouldn’t.

You’re not that person anymore.

It took me some time...but I know

that now too.

 

Klaus turns back to her. There’s something in her eyes, a look, that wasn’t there before. Between the bar and now, something has definitely changed. Something like acceptance. She’s not holding back anymore.

 

 

INT. THE ABATTOIR - NIGHT

Klaus and Caroline return to the Mikaelson family home. When the mourning Mikaelsons and company see that Klaus has returned, they can’t hide their shock and awe. Clearly Elijah didn’t tell them about this side of the plan. Rebekah, with a tear-stained face, doesn’t wait for an explanation. She runs to her brother and swiftly wraps her arms tightly around him. Freya joins them.

 

We can’t hear it over the music, but Klaus explains to his family the reason for his return — Elijah's noble sacrifice. They are still torn over the loss of one brother, but revel in the joy of the other’s return.

 

In such a conflicting and overwhelming moment, Klaus would usually look to his brother, but in all of his searching and scanning for confirmation that he’s really gone, Klaus' gaze falls on Caroline. She’s hung back, allowing the family their space. She flashes a soft smile before light footsteps become audible. They pause.

 

HOPE

Dad?

 

Klaus finds her amongst the others. Hope Mikaelson is incredulous to see her father again. She never thought she would. Hope proceeds slowly toward her father. Klaus is in a state of relieved disbelief as well. They approach each other skeptically, as if the Hollow was still messing with their minds. Klaus gently brushes his daughter’s cheek. Hope puts her hand over his. It’s real, they finally realize. Hope closes her eyes and begins to weep. Klaus pulls her close and holds her tight.

 

KLAUS

I’m here, Hope. I’m here.

 

A whoosh of wind draws Klaus' attention to where Caroline had been just a moment ago. Just like that, she’s gone. Klaus turns back to Hope. She lifts her head to look at him; with only love and gratitude between them.

 

As our remaining anti-heroes and anti-villains gather around one another, an eagle's point of view takes us out and away as it dissolves to black.

 

 

EXT. ELSEWHERE - NIGHT

 

A fire roars in the bayou, its light washing over a plethora of familiar faces and their indiscriminate chatter. Josh and Aiden cozy up to its warmth, and the warmth of each other. The O'Connells, Cami, her brother Sean, and Uncle Kieran, all having grown familiar with one another again, drinking and laughing and listening to Jackson Kenner play his guitar as Mary Dumas looks on. Former witches, vampires, werewolves, and humans alike, all joined together in a state of Peace.

 

Hayley, still as ever the Alpha, is making her rounds throughout the camp and looks about ready to settle into conversation with a Crescent-marked couple until something catches her attention. A feeling, really. She looks to the edge of the camp, and a figure steps out from the tree line. The others see him too.

 

She hurries over to meet him. Hayley knows what Elijah’s arrival means. In this place, she just knows. When she reaches him, they both pause. He doesn’t want to be presumptuous. Then, a big sad grin appears across her face.

 

ELIJAH

Hayley, I’m s—

 

Hayley pulls him into an embrace. He hesitantly embraces her back.

 

Hayley

I know. And I know what you

did for her.

 

They pull apart. Emotions well up in their eyes, but they silently agree that they can wait. There’s no rush here.

 

Hayley (CONT'D)

Come on. I believe we owe each

other a dance, remember?

 

He does. She grabs Elijah's hand to lead him into camp. Dumbfounded, he follows her unquestionably. Hayley turns to hold him, and he holds her. Amongst fallen friends and family, under the light of the moon, and against the warmth of the fire, they sway weightlessly to the mellow music.

 

 

INT. KLAUS' ROOM

 

After a long and strenuous night, Klaus resigns to his own room. He glances at the Mikaelson family portraits and the photographs they had taken themselves, the last ones where they were all together. Solitude has allowed the reality of the night to fully sink it. Everything here reminds Klaus of his favorite brother.

 

Then, Klaus pauses and begins beaming at something. A note lay curiously on his bed. Klaus picks it up and begins to read.

 

CAROLINE (V.O.)

Dear Klaus,

If you remember, I once made you

a promise, a long time ago, that

I’d be honest with you about what

I want.

First, I want to say how my heart

aches for your loss. I wasn’t always

a fan, but you Mikaelsons have a way

of changing hearts and minds. In the

end, Elijah really was one of the

good ones.

I also want to assure Hope that

she’s welcome back at school whenever

she’s ready. I encourage you both to

lean into your family during this time. Family has always been the Mikaelsons' greatest strength.

And, since I’ve honored my promise,

now I want you to honor yours.

Eventually, at least. I seem to recall something about showing me the world?

However long it takes,

Caroline

 

A sly smirk appears across Klaus' face. He puts the letter down and breathes in deeply, suddenly looking as exhausted as he feels. Still, he knows he won’t be able to shut it off, and wanders off onto the terrace. The sounds of the city and the breeze of the modest altitude bring an unexpected comfort.

 

HOPE

Couldn’t sleep?

 

Hope, cloaked in a blanket, steps out onto the terrace to join him. Klaus, subtly surprised, hadn’t even heard her approach.

 

HOPE (CONT'D)

Yeah, me neither.

 

Klaus extends an arm around his daughter and adjusts her blanket.

 

KLAUS

No need to worry, my littlest

wolf. There will be many more

sleepless nights on the horizon.

 

HOPE

Gee, dad, that’s...

 

KLAUS

But we’re strong. People like

us, we can take it. And you’re

the strongest of us all.

 

Hope looks at him in uncertainty, recalling that his near-death earlier had almost certainly crushed her, broken her. Klaus recognizes the insecurity in her young eyes.

 

KLAUS

Hope, you’re not special because

of who you are or because of the

horrors you’ve been through.

( _beat_ )

You’re special because despite every

reason you have to be a monster...

you never will be. I promise.

 

HOPE

But how can you promise something

like that?

 

KLAUS

Because no matter where I go or what

you do, I’ll always be here for you.

Always and forever.

 

Hope nods and accepts his promise. She wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder. Klaus looks at his daughter proudly. Finally, a moment of peace, of pure calm, as they share the sights of their city.

 

FADE TO _THE_ _ORIGINALS_.

 

END


End file.
